creepypastas_with_no_limitfandomcom-20200215-history
Caillou = CURSED!
I’m a huge fan of Caillou much like everyone else, I enjoy watching the seasons 1-3 episodes of Caillou but I don’t mind watching the seasons 4-5 episodes, but there is something scary that the creators of caillou are hiding, I will tell you right now. Have you ever noticed how PBS Kids has a weird way of counting Caillou episodes? Well here‘s how I found out. I decided to order the complete DVD box set of Caillou which included every single episode, i was very excited I got it off of Amazon, the people only gave the DVD one star but they’re just haters I assumed. Once the DVD finally got to my home the mailman gave it to me, but for some odd reason he looked depressed and he had cuts all over his arms and he was wearing a My Chemical Romance shirt, I think he was emo, he told me “I hope you don’t die watching that DVD mwhahaha“ and then he ran to his mail truck and sped down my street. I thought that was weird so I opened up the package and as expected it was my DVD though for some reason on the cover it was a poorly done illustration of Caillou and he had black holes for eyes with no mouth, I thought someone was trolling me, not to mention there was grease stains on the DVD I wanted a refund since that stupid mailman was probably eating pizza over my package, but I shrugged it off and popped the DVD into my DVD player and excitedly pushed play, the DVD menu was just the Caillou theme song in reverse with a bland menu, I thought that was weird, I hit play all episodes and it started. The DVD, to my surprise, didnt start off with Caillou Makes Cookies but instead started off with an episode I haven’t watched before called The Cursed Episode, I was very excited, I was about to witness a never before seen episode of Caillou, I paused the DVD and made some popcorn and got myself a Dr. Pepper and pushed play, the narrator said the name of the episode like usual, the episode started off with Caillou eating an ice cream at the park with Rosie, his mommy and daddy were also there, then all of a sudden Rosie took Caillou’s ice cream without asking and threw it to the ground Rosie: HAHAHAHAHAHA CAILLOU’S ICE CREAM FELL Caillou: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ROSIE WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! Rosie: Because Caillou stupid! Ha ha! Caillou became so enraged at Rosie that he decided to grab Rosie by the neck and strangle her to death, Caillou’s Parents saw this and told Caillou to stop but it was too late since Rosie was already dead, Caillou’s Mommy was angry at cailllou Doris: THATS IT CAILLOU I AM CALLING THE COPS! Boris: And you will have a punishment day when we get ho- Caillou: NO I HATE YOU MOMMY AND DADDY Caillou got out a chainsaw and cut off both of his parent’s heads, realistic blood sprayed out of them, just then, Caillou was just staring at the audience with bloodshot eyes, just then, images flashed, I was scared but I decided to rewind to see what they were, one of the images shown was a little boy with his entrails hanging from a tree, it made me throw up, the second image shown a little girl with a knives stabbed right through her eyeballs, that image made me throw up even more, the last image was the worst one of them all, it showed a picture of a little kid (I couldn’t tell what gender they were) laying on the pavement with organs and gore next to him, I couldn’t take it anymore and vomited all over my couch. A message popped up on the screen which said coming up next: The Cursed episode Part 2, I didn’t want to watch that so I ejected the DVD and threw it in the garbage disposal and turned it on and watched it crunch up the DVD, I had a few nightmares about the DVD and stopped watching Caillou for a few weeks, after that, I decided to turn on PBS kids since Caillou was on, it was normal until I heard a strange voice coming from the side, what I saw horrified me, it was a bloody Caillou plush with a knife... Category:Caillou